Forum:Alana Jackson
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Alana Flower Jackson Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Venus Godly Parent Choice 2: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 3: Trivia Cohort Choice 1: 1st Cohort Choice 2: '''3rd ---- '''Appearance: Look at Picture ------> Personality: '''Alana is ''very ''flirty and almost flirts and kisses every boy she comes across with, she likes to be in relationships but has never actually ''been ''in one before. She is smart though and knows how to defend herself, she also knows how to speak in German. '''History: Alana was born to Lucas Jackson on March 23rd, 1997. He was a famous Clothing Designer and Venus had taken a liking to him, and the result was Alana. Alana was not a troublesome child, she was actually very mannered and did what she was told. Her father treated her well and everything. But Alana knew that he didn't really ''love her. When she was 7 her father had started to drink because his clothing designs weren't being bought anymore, he started to drink and to drugs and go down the worst path possible. He started beating Alana every night and sometimes broke her bones. Alana hated her father after that, she didn't want anything more to do with him. Everytime she went to school and saw how everyone else had a perfect life with their parents she thought it was unfair, she wanted the attention and the love from people. So then in middle school she started flirting. Alana was known as the most flirtest, popular girl in middle school. She kissed almost every boy and flirted every single day. Boys would flock all over her and were following her everywhere, but when she was 13 she had been kidnapped while walking home one day from school. It was a young, jealous harpy that had been walking home with her and then kidnapped her. Alana was taken to a small cave a few miles outside of her home town. The Harpy was angry with Alana for flirting with the Harpies 'boyfriend'. Alana was beaten by the harpy several times a day, Alana had lost count of how long she was in the cave. But she manged to escape during the night when the Harpy was asleep. She had escaped down the mountain and away from the city, she managed to make it to CJ in a few weeks and literally crashed at the edge of the river. She was taken in and to the infirmary and patched up and healed, she was claimed a few days later and then put into the ___ cohort. '''Weapons:' Alana uses two daggers that are made from Imperial Gold with infused steel, they have stygian iron hilts with dove carvings. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day''' :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 00:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed